superheros in spandex
by Tokyo Blue
Summary: Robin has dumped Starfire for someone else Not Raven and our favourite goth had and interesting take on it. Another usless oneshot. Some might find funny.


**Hi. I'm back with another one-shot. Like all my other one-shots it totally useless and was wrote up in like five minutes. Anyway read and review.**

**Disclaimer. I do not own teen titans.**

Starfire ran down the corridors of the teen titan tower with tears flowing freely. She was feeling a lot of different emotions. She was hurt, depressed and angry. Usually the alien princess would be laughing and smiling all the time. Maybe a bit too much. However at the moment the happy Starfire was a distant memory and now Starfire needed to talk to someone. Who else to talk to than her best friend Raven.

Starfire knew if she wanted to find Raven she would have to look in three places. The roof, her bedroom or the living room. Since the living room was closest to where she was Starfire decided to look their first. Walking through the doors of the living room and kitchen Starfire was disappointed to see no one there or so she thought. Just as she was about to leave she heard the rustling of a book. Starfire floated over to the couch where she saw the dark empath lying on the couch reading.

Starfire leapt over the couch landing on top of Raven. Raven who was not expecting this was needless to say surprised when the alien landed on her. "Starfire what are you doing. Get off me". Starfire jumped off Raven and sat down beside her teammate. Raven closed her book and sat up beside the perky alien.

"Friend Raven. I need your advice. No actually friend Raven I do not need advice. I believe I want you to feel the sorryness for me".

Raven looked at her weirdly. "Why do I have to feel sorry for you"? Asked Raven suspiciously.

Starfire sniffed and wiped away some tears that were threatening to spill. "Boyfriend Robin has broken". Starfire stopped once again to wipe away tears. "Has broken up with me".

Raven looked at her shocked. "Robin dumped you". Starfire looked at her confused and then figured out what she thought Raven meant.

"So now Robin has broken up with me I am worthless as the rubbish and should be put in a dump". Starfire started wailing again. In between cries Raven could hear little mutterings of "I can never love" and "I am now worthless as our rubbish". Raven shook her head. All she wanted was some peace and quiet. Beastboy and Cyborg had gone to a gaming convention. For once there were no titans dropping over to visit and Raven had thought that Starfire and Robin would have went out? It turns out Raven was wrong.

"Starfire I don't mean that you are rubbish. I mean that Robin has broke up with you".

Starfire nodded her head. Tears were now flowing freely from her eyes. Raven continued. "Okay start from the start. What happened"?

"Well" started Starfire. "Friends Beastboy and Cyborg had left for the gaming of convection and Robin said he had to speak to me in his room so I went with him and that's when he told me he had met someone else". Starfire had gotten the crying under control. She was now hiccupping.

Raven was curious to find out who Robin had dumped Starfire for. Raven had known that Robin had genuine feelings for Starfire and really wanted to know who was the new girlfriend. "Do I know her", Raven asked gently.

Starfire looked at her and started wailing again. "There is no her. Robin had dumped me for… for Speedy!"

Raven smiled. "Finally it all makes sense now".

Starfire looked at Raven. "Friend Raven. Did you know _hiccup _that Robin was gay".

Raven looked at her as if she was telling a three year old that her puppy had been killed. "Starfire. He's a superhero who wears spandex. Of course he's gay" and with that got up and left the room leaving behind a bewildered Starfire.

**I know what your thinking. What is this girl smoking. Well actually I don't smoke. Its made out of the same stuff as rat and ant posion and is a discusting habit. Anyway if you want to praise me or flame me I don't care. Just review.**


End file.
